


How Can I put U and I together

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, oblivious marco, other characters added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is not smooth at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I put U and I together

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an incomplete one shot I had sitting in my files and im not really sure if I should continue it so im just going to leave it here

Marco wasn’t quite sure what to make of Jean behavior he just up and started telling Marco pick up lines and not just in moderation but any chance he got he did it in classes, texts, he even left sticky notes all over Marco’s and his dorm and he still didn’t know what it was all about he absolutely doubted Jean would use pickup lines to ask him out cause that’s just ridiculous….. right??? they knew each other for years so why do something like this now?? And why to such extremes? so Marco took a wild guess that Jean his easily love stricken friend was majorly crushing on someone and being the amazing friend he was took it upon himself to add constructive criticism to all of Jean pickup lines and when he meant all he really meant all of them he even put sticky notes on sticky notes of his opinion on them just so his best friend won’t get a broken heart and horrible embarrassment after using those horrible pickup lines he chose for that special someone because if it doesn't workout it will be him who will have to picks up the broken pieces of the man he loves. 

“Hey Marco” Jean said catching up to him in the hallways

“Are you a bagel? Because you are bae goals” Jean said smirking proud of his “amazing achievement” on his pickup lines

“Um Jean” Marco said stopping “You do realize bae in Danish is poop and that it also means bye in icelandic” Marco said walking away from a shocked Jean 

“Wait hold on Marco” Jean said waving his arms jogging back to him “How about this one? call me pooh, because all I want is you,honey” Jean said wiggling his eyebrows

“Please promise me you will never say that in public that was literally the most cringiest thing I had the displeasure of hearing from someone” Marco said grimacing 

“Wait Marco actually said that” Eren said snickering holding in his laughter “That’s what you call major rejection”

“I mean you can’t blame him” connie added offhandedly “those pickup lines where cringe worthy” Connie said laughing 

“Oh shut up Connie” Jean said slapping him in the back of his head “At least i’m trying with the person I like can’t say the same about you now can I”

“Hey guys what are you guys talking about” marco asked appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a tray of lunch

“Marco” jean said eyes going wide in surprise “we were ummm……. talking about……”.Jean stopped, thinking of an excuse 

“We were actually talking about Connie non existing love life” Eren said smirking

“Oh like you have a love life with the” highering his voice and batting his eyelashes “dreammmy Levi ackerman” connie said

“Would you shut up about that” Eren shouted while blushing and moving closer to them whispering paranoidly “the walls have ears”

“Awwwwww you guys are like a group of lovesick puppies” Marco said 

Ughhhh jean groans “Don’t word it like that there’s nothing cute about that, it’s just pathetic”

“Oh really?” Connie asks as Eren asks “Is that how it is?” 

Chuckling Marco says “Doesn’t that mean calling yourself pathetic Jean”

“Wait you know?” Jean asked horrified staring at Marco 

“Well yeah I am your best friend and roommate you don’t really have to tell me when you’re crushing on a girl” Marco said smiling “plus all those pickup lines you’ve been testing is a really big telltale on that”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Jean growled slamming his hand on the table and storming out of the cafeteria hearing the laughter of the two idiots 

Dumbfounded and confused at Jean sudden outburst Marco turns to the two remainders on the table who are apparently dying of laughter and asks “Was it something I said” Marco pouted

“You have no idea” Connie said laughing

“You shouldn’t think too hard about it though, it’s that dumb horse face problem” Eren said smiling


End file.
